Administrative Core Summary The Administrative Core for the Scripps Center for Oceans and Human Health will be managed out of Scripps Institution of Oceanography (SIO) at UC San Diego. The center will be under the leadership of Drs. Bradley Moore, Skaggs School of Pharmacy and Pharmaceutical Sciences and SIO, and Lihini Aluwihare, SIO. The two center directors will oversee the administrative requirements of the center, provide work direction for center staff, and ensure that frequent and substantive communication occurs across the research projects. Drs. Moore and Aluwihare will be supported by an internal steering committee comprised of the other program leaders. The center will also have a four-person External Advisory Committee (EAC) that will influence research directions and evaluate center progress. Twice in the course of the center's five years of funding, the annual EAC meeting will be broadened into a workshop allowing center investigators and the EAC to interact with basic research scientists, health professionals, policy makers, and the general public in a unique format to discuss halogenated organic compounds in the environment and how they relate to human health and public safety. This workshop will fill a critical gap currently existing in research conference offerings. The Scripps Center for Oceans and Human Health will employ two part-time employees - a business manager and data manager. These staff will be responsible for the day-to-day functioning of the center and be charged with fulfilling center outreach objectives by administering programs and maintaining the center's website. The center will also be supported by the administrative infrastructure already in place at SIO, including a business office well versed in NIH/NSF awards, and access to central departments such as communications, government relations, and foundation relations.